


LadyNoir : Always Next Time

by Luvithia



Category: Ladynoir - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug, ml - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvithia/pseuds/Luvithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat Noir, wants too confess to Ladybug, and showing her he's serious about his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Je t'aime

What was I suppose to do now? I was basically planning on telling LadyBug how I feel about her. Since I blew my chance during valentine’s day. Just say it. je t'aime. That’s all I have to say, I mean seriously I can flirt with her and say things “Your PURRfect for me!” But I don’t know if I can tell her and show her I’m being serious! Maybe I should give her this other poem later yeah. But the next thing I know I call her to meet with me and now…NOW I’m too nervous to say anything! Let alone give it to her! I-I should just calm down.

“Hey. Cat,” Woah! Too late she’s here! “Did something happen? Is there another akuma!?”

“No nothing of the sort Mi'ladybug. It’s just.” Okay this is it, it’s now or never… Okay any minute now… Well actually I don’t even know why I’m waiting,I should just give it to her.

“You okay Cat? You seem a bit pale.” She leaned in a bit.

“N-nothing wrong with me I’m feline fine!” Okay I’ve got this! As i reach for the letter I realize how close she had gotten towards me.

Before I realized it her face was right in front of mine. Her eyes as beautiful as the ocean. She leaned in. Was she going to kiss me! I - I was waiting for this moment a long time but. Not so soon! I need to tell her.

“L-lady-” her face passed mine and she too a sniff to my hair.

“What kind of shampoo are you using? Or is it a perfume? ” My shampoo?

“Yeah, it smells really nice.”

“Oh it’s, a floral shampoo. Wanted to give it a try at least once.”

She was just curious alright.  
“Ah. I see well,” She took a few steps back. “If you don’t need anything I have to go.” In that instant she left. Not giving me enough time to give her the poem.

“There’s always next time I suppose…”


	2. Chapter 2 :Actions over words

Chapter two : Actions over Words

Sure he would occasionally flirt with her every time they enter the battle a battle, Sure he has protected her by sacrificing himself several times, and sure he was ridiculously cheesy. But maybe that’s what got her to maybe, kind of sort of, start liking him. It caught her off guard actually. It never crossed her mind that she would like him. But perhaps all that flirting and showing him how much he cared for Ladybug was finally starting to get to her. She still loved Adrien of course, but was she actually going anywhere with her love for him. They would hang out,but never alone, and they did the occasionally hello from time to time. But was it going anywhere? But what if he doesn’t like her back if she was able to confess fully to Adrien, would he not accept her feelings, would he say it would be better if they just stayed friends no more no less. That in all honesty never crossed her mind before Alya mentioned it on Valentines day. What would she do, maybe move on, but the more she realized that she was falling for Cat Noir, the less love she felt for Adrien. It was easier for her to talk to Cat than it was to talk to Adrien, she could possibly have more meaningful conversations with him.

Every time they fought more akumas, the safer she felt around Cat, Before she was just comfortable around him, but still on guard to be ready for those flirtatious lines of his. But now, now for some unknown reason she has been rethinking and also over thinking everything. Yes she still wanted to love Adrien more but, she couldn’t help it. Did she want to tell, Cat how she felt? It seems obvious that he won’t reject her since he shows her how much he loves her. So instead of telling him, she was thinking about showing him instead. But the question was how, a kiss haha no.She would probably be too nervous to kiss him anyway, unless necessary, besides she wasn’t ready for something like that yet, even though she did kiss him before but that was only to break a spell an akuma had placed on him, apparently he had no memory of the kiss,which was convenient for her. But was it convenient now?

She had planned showing him during their night patrol. But alas, she didn’t encounter him. And she felt like it was never the right time to ask him when there was an akuma attack. She wanted to tell him with no interruptions what so ever.

She had called him out, he was in the middle of his patrol when she did. She asked him if it was alright for the two of them to meet up, and of course he agreed. They met up at the Eiffel tower because hey why not. As soon as Ladybug had arrived so had Cat Noir.

“So, is there any reason for this late night meeting, Mi'ladybug.” Yes, there was, she was going to tell him how she felt, before she decided to change her mind about telling him.

“Actually, there is, I wanted to talk to you about something.” Of course that made Cat think. Why would she want to talk to him about something, did he do anything to hurt his love without realizing it? Was she going to tell him how she was tired of all the flirting. He did find it odd, because she had been acting a bit peculiar lately.

“Did I do anything wrong Mi'lady?"That stopped Ladybug’s train of thought. And started a new one.Thinking it was probably suspicious of her to call him the the middle of the night to tell him how she felt with out him getting any ideas,thinking he did something wrong when he did nothing.

"No, no you didn’t do anything wrong Cat, at least nothing I know of.” She smiled at him while he sighed in relief.

“Glad to hear it, Mi'lady.” But right before she would even catch that thought of how she was going to confess to him, there was a beeping sound. Cat’s transformation was coming to an end.

“Sorry my love, it seems like our time is running out, and I have to head back soon anyway. See you soon my sweet.” And with that he left, and she just stood there,disappointed in a way, because she couldn’t tell him.

“Well,” She sighed to herself.“There’s always next time.


	3. Chapter 3 : Would there be a Next Time?

Chapter 3 : Would there be a Next Time?

As Chat Noir he loved Ladybug, but as Adiren he well still loves Ladybug, in his mind he thought that it was silly to fall in love with someone he didn’t even know. But at the same time he did know her. The usual what ifs would appear into his mind. What if ladybug and him actually knew each other in the civilian forms. And the love of his life was right in front of him this entire time. But its not like he would know or anything. But he wanted to know, he so desperately wanted to know. Its been a few months now that he’s loved his masked heroine, he had his own way of showing her how much he loved her. Heck he never wanted to be separated from her. He wanted to spend as much time with ladybug as possible. In a way he always figured he was getting rejected by her, but that didn’t stop him. And lately he has noticed how she was more comfortable around him than when they had first met. But aside from that, other what ifs had also appeared into his mind, what if she gets too comfortable with him that she doesn’t even think of him as a love interest anymore, what if she ends up best friend zoning him or worse. What if she thinks of him as a brother! Ha haha, that’s not bound to happen right?!

 

Hopefully not, it’s not too later. But then again, those what ifs keep running around his mind. What if his love stays one sided, and doesn’t move on from there? That would leave him even more heart broken than, being rejected. The more he thought about it, the more he realized it, if she never accepted his feelings, what would happen? Would he keep trying, or would he have to move on? Since he loves her the thought of moving on seems impossible, the only way someone can move on is, well falling in love with someone else.

 

How does someone fall in love?

 

How indeed?

 

“Alya how come you don’t make a blog about Cat Noir ?”

 

That caught his attention, the mention of his alter ego, but that would mean?

 

“Now that you bring it up that is a good idea Marinette, I feel ridiculous that I don’t have a separate blog for him, since he’s usually around Ladybug.” Marinette, in all honesty she was the last person he figured would talk about Cat Noir, he figured she was more into information about Ladybug like Alya.

 

“Yea, you could say I’m not kitten around about wanting to know more.” She made a cat pun! A Cat PUN! Adrien loves cat puns! He just doesn’t feel like it’s appropriate for him to use them out of his alter ego form. It seem like he’s found a new crush. But what if she doesnt like him now that it seems like she’s a little too into Cat Noir? Then that would be a win, win right, wrong! Now other what if’s are crossing his mind. Some that might be even worse that the last thoughts, what if Marinette finds out he’s Cat Noir and not like him anymore? But she does have a crush on him, as Adrien it’s so obvious, especially how she would freak out, just by talking to him and the way she would get nervous that she studded the word hello, and that she can’t keep a minute conversation with him with out her internally screaming and it showing that she was filled with glee. That’s how he was able to tell that she liked him so far.

 

“Oh, morning Adiren,”

 

“Morning,” He responded with out thinking, as usual, then noticed that good morning wasn’t a familiar good morning he was used to. Did Marinette, just say good morning, with out freaking out today? He slightly turned, making it look like he was stretching to see if he caught a glimpse of Marinette grinning like a kid at a toy store, which she usually would do after talking to him. But alas, she didn’t she just started to talk to Alya about Cat Noir. There was a feeling building up in his chest now, was. Was he getting jealous of his hero self? Through out the day, Marinette would calmly talk to him, as if it was child’s play. No studdering, no happy goofy grins, no sign of her being nervous at all. Did she not like him anymore? Later that week it got to the point where she was calling Cat Noir great. He loved the attention he was getting, even though at the same time he wasn’t getting attention at all.

 

And when ever Marinette would try to talk to him, he would distract himself or make it look like he was busy, he didn’t know why he was doing that, but he was getting a bit nervous now.

 

He wouldn’t admit it out loud but, he missed how Marinette was before. Now that he looked back on it, she was rather cute when she did that. And wondering when the next time she would act like that around him. If there was even going to be a next time.


	4. Unexpected Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! Enjoy.

She seemed much calmer than usual whenever she was around Adrien and Alya, took a notice to this much too quickly.

"Hey, what's going on with you, you're not stuttering or anything, like you usually do are you alright?" Marinette blinked twice, then stared at her best friend for a moment, before responding to her sudden comment.

"What are you talking about, why would I be stuttering?" Alya was about to tell Marinette something till she was interrupted by the instructor as she walked in greeting the class. And kept thinking about what or why her best friend who has had a crazy crush on Adrien since she had laid eyes on him so why did she seem so different now she had to know why. So she figured asking during the lunch break would be the perfect time to do so.

"So, Mari. About your crush on Adrien?" She waited a moment to see how she would react, but all she did was put down the juice she was drinking and spoke in a calm matter.

"About that, I'm not sure if things are going anywhere with him actually, like as if it might just stay one sided." There was a pause then she continued. "Sure we would hang out whenever you and Nino, was around, but I feel like it really isn't going anywhere." She continued to sip her juice while waiting for a reply. Alya was getting that feeling too. She had gotten her and Adrien into situations where they would have to talk to one another, and Marinette would just scream internally and shortly after another conversation would begin by Nino or herself.

"I guess you do have a point but, why now?" Then it hit her, something that Marinette was talking about for the past few days now and she had not realized it until that very moment. "Wait, do not tell me! You have a crush on CHAT NOIR?!" She practically blurted that last bit out, causing a few people to turn their heads towards them. And Marinette shushing her before she could scream anything else out to the whole world.

"You don't have to scream you know." This left Alya speechless.

"But you don't even know the guy!" If only she knew how much of that was not true. " I mean sure, he is very attractive but liking him as a romantic interest would be out of the question wouldn't it? At least you know Adrien more than you know Chat Noir." Marinette didn't know what to say, she never expected Alya to react this way.

"I know that you do have a point." Even though she knew Chat as Ladybug but she can't tell Alya that. "But even so, it's just a crush." A crush that could soon develop into feelings of love at any moment, yes, sure nothing wrong with that.

Alya nodded a bit then thought for a moment. "I suppose you're right, if it is only a crush it will pass." If only she knew more, she wouldn't think that.

~

Aside from Alya practically screaming at part of her conversation with Marinette, there was one person that was interested in listening more. If only he could get close enough to listen to the rest.

"Hello, bro are you even listening to me." Nino was blowing his bubble wand trying to get the bubbles in Adrien's line of vision, since he was glancing towards Marinette's direction. "You know you could just go and talk to her. The blond faces his friend then blushed, something that Nino was not used to seeing. "Woah, looks like someone has a crush on someone." Adrien didn't deny it but rather faced a different direction.

"I-It's nothing like that." Nino was not expecting this one bit.

"Dude, you know she's been having this huge crush on you for a while now." Now that Adrien actually thought about it, whenever she used to talk to him she would get a bit jumpy and nervous or a bit overly excited, but he figured that was because she was slowly getting used to talking to other people. Since she was usually shy around him. And the more he thought about it, she would act like that particularly around only him. Gosh he feels so silly now, not realizing it sooner. Nino understood his expression. "You didn't know did you?"

"No, gosh I feel so stupid for not realizing it sooner." His best friend gave his shoulder a light pat.

"It's alright bro, better late than never right?" But what if it was too late, Marinette was acting different around him, he did notice that, was that because she didn't like him in that manner anymore. He did hear Alya scream she had a crush on Chat. Great this was just great, she liked him after she stopped liking him.

It was time to get back into class, and during the whole time, he wanted to take a look towards Marinette but couldn't without making it look so obvious. There was only a few number of time a person can pretend to stretch during a class period without making it look conspicuous. And after the class was finally over Marinette left almost immediately. He was probably not going to be able to see her until tomorrow.

"I'll see you around Nino," His best friend waved good bye.

"Yeah, I'll see you later dude." What Adrien wanted was some fresh air, and since he had that afternoon free, he could go out and get it.

~

It was nice feeling the wind in her hair, as she jumped rooftop to rooftop, no akumas in sight, which means she can take a moment to enjoy the scenery.

"I wonder what that cat is doing about now." She had thought about Chat Noir for a while now, she had been this whole week, they usually have different patrol hours, mainly because they were able to patrol when it was the most convenient for the two of them. So it was no surprise if she didn't see Chat today. But it would be great if she could.

"Why pleasure seeing you this evening." Speak of the devil. "What you doing Ladybug, enjoying the view." She gave him a smile and then looked down towards the city.

"Yes, I am. It's such a beautiful day out today." Chat would usually say something by now or at least attempt to flirt with her like he usually would but this time he didn't.

She turned her head to see what expression he had on his face, in that moment she thought wow he was handsome. If she had a thought like that a week ago she would have told herself she was being delusional, but now she was taking the time to take a closer look at him. And thought, he might be cheesy every now and then and throw in a pun whenever he found the opportunity, but he would also risk his life for hers in a heartbeat. And she knows that he really does love her. And instead of showing him. She wanted to tell him right there and then.

"Ladybug," The sound of his voice while she was in mid thought caught her off guard. "Can I say something?"

"Of course," she thought she'll tell him right after this, she will tell him that she accepts his feelings, and that she was willing to let him see who she really was when she wasn't Ladybug.

 

"I just wanted to say this, I mean I'm glad you have been so patient with me even though I flirt with you as if there was no tomorrow, but I feel like I need to tell you this and not keep it to myself. " Ladybug gave him a confused expression.

"And your Cat-astic puns, don't forget that." He gave alight chuckle and then faced her. With a serious look on his face.

"Ladybug, I." He paused for a moment, a moment that felt like an eternity to Ladybug. "I'm glad that we are only friends. And," He looked straight into her eyes. "I'm glad we won't be any more than what we are now. I think,"

Ladybug felt a tight feeling in her chest, "What are you talking about you silly kitty."

"Ladybug, I found someone else to love."


	5. This Familiar Voice

For that moment, that one moment of silence, that soon came after he had said that. She could not believe it. But at the same time she could. It was probably her own fault this had happened. He had loved her for months. And now that she had finally loved him back, he doesn't think of her as a romantic interest any more. Chat noticed how quiet she had gotten, and grew rather curious, mainly because she would have said something by now, like that's great. Or actually be happy that he wouldn't be constantly flirting with him.

"Hu, Ladybug?" The polka dotted girl stood up, and then faced him with a smile.

"I'm sure she's wonderful Kitty, I." She paused for a moment the turned her back to him. "I have to go now, I'll see you later." Before she even gives him a chance to say anything she left. And she left behind something without realizing it. She left Chat with a silence that made him wonder. Wonder why she had left in such a hurry. But she did seem happy for him. Maybe she had things to do. Maybe.

~

"I can't believe I let this happen, I can't believe I realized it all too late." Marinette was already in her room ready to sulk. She had covered herself with the softest blanket she had and cuddles her long cat pillow she had beside her bed.

"Now Marinette, no need to over react." Tikki tried to take a peek of the girl, because she decided to hide herself under the blanket as well not just be covered in it. "Maybe you need to think this over." Marinette didn't move an inch. She just had to sulk for a moment. Why of all times that she had to fall in love with that cat had it to be now?

"I don't know Tikki, I couldn't help it. I mean I should have told him when I had the chance instead of thinking." Thinking that there would always be a next time. A different time she could express her feelings to him without either of them leaving. Just a talk that was all she needed. But now she can't tell him that he likes her, it would seem like she was trying to win him back. And she wouldn't want Chat to think like that.

"Maybe I need to live here for the rest of my life under this blanket," Tikki hovered over her.

"But what about food, and baths and well school?" She knew Marinette wouldn't really live under that blanket forever, but hey she might as well give her reasons why she can't.

"Yeah, you're right I need to eat and go to school still." Luckily tomorrow there would be no school so she could just spend that whole day watching some movies while eating some ice cream.

It was times like these that she wishes she could tell Alya about this, usually it would be about Adrien, but not this time, she can't go on telling her best friend, even though she would probably think something was up and be overly suspicious on why she knew so much about him and then state that the only person that would know more about Chat Noir than anybody would be Ladybug. But she can't because of that reason. Why must living a double life so complicated.

She decided to sleep on it, it probably would keep her mind off it for the time being.

~

Adrien had felt like things had started to go his way, the girl that he liked, liked him. Well in a way it was him and in a way it was not him. But never the less, he could probably find out more about Marinette though Nino, since he knew Alya much better than he had. He decided to message him to inform himself a bit.

He had finished his homework and there wasn't going to be a photoshoot until another two or three weeks, and he was already finished with his extra lessons for the day, so he had nothing to worry about.

"Why don't you just talk to the girl yourself instead of seeming like a stalker." Plagg commented while Adrien stared at his phone waiting for a reply.

"I don't want to startle her or anything, just randomly like oh hey Mari, andlet's go hang out without Nino and Alya. Which in the times we had always hung out was with them, they made it less awkward." It is true the only times that he would hang out with Marinette before was when all four of them decided to plan something.

"Then do that again, move step by step, you're thinking about doing everything all at once." Maybe the kwami was right Adrien did seem to be thinking on rushing this a bit at least in his mind he was. "First of all you should just start by talking to her, before class when you guys say good morning." That was a perfect place to start. But the question would be what the two would talk about. Small talk is also a start. Then casually mention the class assignments or something.

"You're right Plagg, one step at a time should do it!" He had spent the rest of the afternoon day dreaming about Marinette, and before he knew it he had fallen asleep. The next morning he was ready to go to school, but he remembered. There was no school today. What to do what to do. He could always hang out with Nino, but his best friend was going to visit some family that day. The more Adrien thought about it Nino is one of his only close friend, mostly everyone else is just a school friend that he sees and talks to at school. He could watch some TV to pass the time, but he didn't really feel like watching anything.

"Maybe I should go out on a walk, I have nothing better to do anyway." Plagg groaned in disagreement.

"No way, I already have today planned, Eat and sleep." He just made himself comfortable on the softs pillow in the room.

"You can nap and sleep then, I'll only be out for ten minutes anyway." Usually Plagg would tag along, mainly in case of a random akuma attack. But today he felt particularly lazier than usual.

"Run back if an akuma attacks." He yelled without moving an inch, while Adrien walked out of his bedroom door.

~

Marinette did as she planned to do. She surrounded herself in pillows and ate a tub of ice cream while watching romance movies. Tikki tried to avoid her from doing so but it was inevitable.

"Come on Marinette, it's such a nice day out, we should go out, enjoy the sunshine!" Marinette glanced Tikki's way for a moment then ate a spoonful of ice cream.

"No thanks, I just want to stay here and watch the movie." And just as she was going to take another spoonful of ice cream she hit the bottom on the box. She was out of ice cream, there wasn't much to begin with but she was prepared. She walked down stairs into the kitchen, good thing they had ice cream in the freezer. But when she opened it she didn't see an ice cream what so ever. She was so sure they had an extra tub of two.

"Oh Marinette, what are you doing in the freezer?" Her mom was walking in the kitchen.

"If you're looking for some ice cream we don't have any. Your Father ate the last tub earlier today, while we were watching a movie."

"Alright thanks mom." She gave her daughter a warm smile, then left to go back into the bakery.

Tikki was waiting by Marinette's bed expecting her to come back with more ice cream. "What happened Marinette, where's your ice cream?" Marinette, gave a sigh then smiled.

"Well, there wasn't any more but, now it seem like I have to go out, might as well patrol for a bit before getting some more ice cream."

~

He hadn't been on his walk for long, he was glad he was able to the sun felt nice, and it wasn't too hot or cold either. He was actually able to enjoy the day for once.

He thought maybe he should bring Plagg some cheese since he was out anyway. And the shops weren't too far from where he was. He decided to go get some, then after maybe go to a bakery and buy himself something sweet.

He would often find himself nearly skipping once more, he feels great and the day the day made him felt amazing! It took him a bit longer than he had expected to arrive at a cheese shop but hey he made it this far might as well, get some fresh cheese. But the moment he entered the shop he quickly bought the cheese and quickly got out. He had forgotten how much fresh cheese smelled. It was also much later than Adrien had anticipated as well. He had to get home before the sun set. The more Adrien walked the less he recognized the streets, by this time he would just transform into Chat Noir and head home though the rooftops, but everything appeared much more different thought the streets.

No, he thought. He realized he didn't recognize any streets and it was now dark. He didn't want to admit it to himself but, he was lost.

"Wait," He nearly forgot he had his cell phone on him, now he could just use the gps to find out where he was. But the moment he turned on his screen, the power went off. He had forgotten to charge his phone.

Great he was lost, his phone was dead, and it was dark, it's not like things could be any worse.

Just moment after he thought that. There was a muffling sound in the distance. Great a suspicious noise, he should probably find a main street to follow. As he continued walking, the muffled noise had also followed him. He shouldn't push his luck. And stay by the lights, but before he knew it he heard footsteps.

The only time he was actually out without Plagg, was when something like this would actually happen.

"Hey that's the Agreste kid isn't it?" He was able to hear someone say something, since the night was growing rather quiet.

"Yea, it is I was right." There was another voice, the sound of footsteps increased, more than one person had started to follow him.

"Isn't he some rich kid?" He tried to walk a bit farther and faster, but the faster he walked the faster the footsteps had become. He had stopped listening to their conversation and grew more focused on getting back home. He didn't need to hear what else they had to say, he had figured it out.

They sounded like full grown men, if it was only one of them he would be able to deal with it, but since it seemed like there was a small group, he couldn't handle a situation like that, the odds were against him. They had planned to kidnap him, most likely wanted to take him hostage and ask for ransom. The tone of their voices said as much. Their voices where deep and muscular similar to a tough prison inmate in an action movie. But this wasn't an action movie, this was reality. Just as he thought he had lost them, shadow like figures had appeared in front of him. Before he knew it he was surrounded.

"Hey kid, why don't you come with us peacefully, if not we're going to have to be a bit rough with you." The men were closing in on him not giving him an opening to escape.

He could make a run for it, but it seemed like this was no small group. If only he had something, something that would catch them off guard. The only thing he had on him was the cheese. It was probably smelly enough to distract a few of them but not all.

Then in that moment, the street light that was above them went out, causing the group to panic. Someone grabbed a hold of Adrien he was just about ready to throw a punch when he felt himself lift off from the ground. Along with a familiar swishing, sound.

The next thing he knew he was on a rooftop and he knew exactly where he was, voices from the ground grew louder and angrier.

"Adrien, are you alright?!" That voice it sounded so familiar, it was still dark with the clouds covering the light from the moon. The first thing he thought when he heard his name being called was Marinette, the familiar sound of her voice whenever she would say his name. But as the moon light revealed the person who had saved him, realize something. This familiar voice, belonged to Ladybug.


	6. When the Time Comes

The moon was at its highest peak and its light shining as bright as ever, as if it was causing the masked heroine to glow with a radiant beauty. Adrien stared at her for some time in awe. She had just saved him from a group of large men that had attempted to kidnap him, most likely for ransom. Who knows what could have happened to him if he was overpowered by them. But she stopped that she was able to save him just in the nick of time.

“L-ladybug?” He was still trying to grasp the situation properly, he obviously knew what she was doing out at this time. She was patrolling the city. And had happened to cross his path.

“Are you alright? You’re not hurt?” She asked, her eyes were filled with worry, if she hadn’t saved him when she did she would have probably blamed herself. For not protecting him if he was taken.

Adrien noticed this, and replied back to her response quickly. “Y-yeah, I’m fine thanks to you.” He stuttered a bit and felt quite embarrassed that he did.

Ladybug gave a sigh of relieve. “Thank goodness,” She grew silent for a short moment. “I’ll take you home, it’s not safe to walk though this part of town alone during this time of night.” One look from the city above and he knew exactly where he was. And by the looks of it he was extremely far away from home.

“Yes, yes please.” He felt defenseless in her arms she seemed so much more beautiful under the night sky, and to be able to be this close to her, it was like a dream come true.

“Alright then, hold on tight.” It was quite difficult to do so, she would usually use both hands to maneuver her yoyo that helped her get from place to place. But she managed to get him home the whole time he held on to her while she swung building to building he was able to see the world from her prospective, the wind in her face every time she motioned faster, much different from when he would use his baton. It was nice to feel to see things from her prospective. By the time they arrived to the Agreste estate Ladybug wasn’t quite sure which room was his, since she had never actually seen the inside of it.

“It’s the only window that’s open.” He figured she needed help with that. Most of the estate had its windows closed for the while day and night. He would feel like he the whole place was stuffy even though it was rather large and empty. So he kept his window open being able to feel the wind in his face. To hear the sounds of the city, it made him feel like he wasn’t alone.

She put him down carefully, Most of the windows took up most of the wall. And it was rather difficult to land, right after placing him down she sat on the windowsill. They had been swinging for quite some time. She hadn’t had a good look at his face the whole time she was getting them both there, but when she did she noticed he was a bright shade of red.

“Are you sure you’re okay, you’re a bit red.” Adrien averted his gaze.

“I-I’m fine,” She was asking him again, he felt like he was going to burst, she was right in front of him and she moved closer, placing her hand on his forehead.

“Sorry, just wanted to check if you had a fever or not.” She leaned her body back a bit, thinking she was probably making him feel uncomfortable. “Well, I suppose since you’re now home safe and sound, I should get going.” She was leaving, he didn’t know what to do before he knew it the words where flying out of his mouth.

“Wait!” He reached out as she stopped all of her movements. “At least. Let me thank you properly, for saving me back there.” He didn’t know what he was doing he didn’t even know how to properly thank her for that. “Why don’t you come in?” He was inviting her into his room he really didn’t know what he was doing anymore.

“Are you sure? Is it alright?” Adrien nodded as Ladybug stepped into his room. She had never been in here as Ladybug nor as Marinette, when she took a closer look at it, his room was huge, twice no probably three times larger than her own.

“It’s fine. You can take a seat if you want.” He motioned to the large white sofa in front of them. “I-I’ll. I’ll be right back.” He rushed to see if Plagg was anywhere in sight. He found him sleeping on his pillow, luckily for him Plagg was barely noticeable. And then thought, how was he going to thank her, how could he possibly! He had practiced writing poems for so long, solely for this moment, and yet, one thing came to mind, he wanted to give it to her. It was something he was always attached to, something that belonged to his mother. She had once told him to give it to the person he loved the most. But now wasn’t the time to give her that, not as Adrien. Despite always flirting with her as Chat Noir, Adrien had never been in love before Ladybug. He never actually thought about it he was always too busy with fencing and piano lessons and learning different types of languages to fall in love. He came back with a small box, around the size of his palm. He was glad he had this and that he collected things similar.

“Here you go.” He handed her the box as she held it in her hands ever so gently. There was a sparkle in her eye, she had never gotten anything from anyone as a thank you gift before. Mainly because she didn’t expect one. “You can open it if you want, not trying to pressure you or anything.” He said nervously. Ladybug Giggled thinking how cute he was when he was nervous.

As she slowly opened the box inside was a heart shaped crystal that was a light pink color. “This this is, beautiful!” She was shocked the crystal was so small and so gorgeous.

“It’s actually a rose quartz, they aren’t hard to come by, but I thought you would like it.” She was speechless.

“Are, are you sure I can have this?” She was surprised that he would want to give her anything let alone this.

Adrien smiled nervously, “Of course you can have this.”

She faced him as she gave a huge bright smile to Adrien. “Thank you.” The blond felt his heart skip, he had never seen Ladybug so happy.

“You know I-” He stopped his sentence when he heard a sudden sound come from his door. Someone was knocking.

“Adrien, are you still awake?” It was Natalie probably wanting to talk to him about next week’s schedule.

“Sounds like my cue to leave.” Ladybug said while standing up slowly. “Thank you again.” She said holding the box close to her chest. She walked over to Adrien and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. She then swiftly made her way to the open window. “I hope I see you again, when you’re not in danger.” And with that she was gone.

~

She just felt like screaming into her pillow the whole night. Why did she do that, was that even necessary? She would hug and giggle while holding the pillow just thinking about it but at the same time she just wanted to scream her head off for doing something that caused her heart to flutter.

“Tikki, it did that really happen? I wasn’t dreaming was I?” Tikki was already half asleep, exhausted from the day’s events.

“Yes, it happened. Now Marinette try to get some sleep.” Tikki rolled over to the side maybe hoping she could actually get some sleep.

But Marinette couldn’t sleep she was overjoyed. She still couldn’t believe it. But then she thought for a moment. He probably likes Ladybug hu. She was content with that yes, but what would happen if he found out she was also Marinette. Would he still like her? But then then there is also Chat Noir, isn’t this just dandy, she was now stuck between the two.

“What do I do now Tikki, I still love Adrien but then, I also like Chat Noir.” In the end she knew she can’t love only one. She would have to make a choice. But she decided she’ll deal with that later on when the time comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been wanting to write some Ladrien so yeah that's why this chapter is the way it is


	7. In Need of an Answer

He had closed the door to his room, Natalie was just worried that he didn't show up for dinner, it wasn't like he had anyone to eat with. It would usually just be himself. The chef would serve the food then return back into the kitchen. He waited until Natalie was out of the hall. He was over joyed, what had even happened. He had no idea what to think of it, she had saved him and kissed him all in one night. This was most likely a dream right, he must have been dreaming. But in that moment he came to realize something, and it would probably change his situation drastically.

"Wait if you're getting so excited by this would that mean you still have feelings for Ladybug, and have feelings for Marinette too?" Plagg was right, now he didn't like just one person, he loved two. What was he even thinking, that he would just fall out of love with Ladybug so quickly? But now came the real question.

"Wait if she kissed me." Plagg took a bite of his cheese then waited for him to continue. "Then wouldn't that mean that Ladybug likes likes me!?" He was now even more unsure about the situation than he was before.

What was he supposed to do, yes he realized that he liked Marinette now but at the worst possible time he finds out that Ladybug liked him.

"Wait what if I am reading too much into this Plagg."

The kwami, sat on his hair," Hmm, Maybe you are, what if it was more like a thank you kiss," He could be right, just a thank you kiss for the gift that she received from him. He could just be getting ahead of himself. Why would Ladybug like him out of all the people in France.

"I'll just sleep on it for now, no use trying to figure everything out all at once."

~

What was she going to do now, she slept thought it hoping that she wouldn't have to think about it so quickly. It was the first thing that came to mind when opened her eyes. Why did she do that? She was still asking herself that question, over and over, why did she kiss him on the cheek. She wanted to scream out loud WHY, but she couldn't do that, she would probably startle her parents. She decided to get ready for school, yes another day. Just think of it as another day nothing more or less. Another day with Adrien. Seeing him, my goodness being right behind him. How was she able to handle sitting behind him this whole time?

"Marinette, come one you'll be late to school if you don't hurry." It was quite ridiculous she literally lived right across the street from her school and she still manages to be late. Ironic isn't it?

She managed to get to class on time, before the instructor took roll call. She didn't know how to avert her eyes away from Adrien, and she had felt like she was staring at him more than usual. She needed to focus on her work. There was nothing new the class was mainly review so it's not like she had much to worry about.

When the bell for break rang, and stood up almost immediately after.

"Hey, where are you going?" Alya took notice of her getting ready to walk out the door.

"I just need to get a bit of fresh air, is all.", and with that she walked out of the room without even glancing at Adrien. She needed to take a breather for a bit before she starts to overthink everything all over again.

~

He felt as though she was ignoring him, he was about to call out to her when she walked out of the classroom before he even had the chance too.

He still wanted to talk to her but then he hesitated, he knew why he did. He was afraid of getting to close to her now. He kept rationalizing with himself with the what ifs again. And he wanted to make sure, he wanted to know how she really felt about him, before he made any rash decisions. He too decided to walk out of the room.

He didn't want to follow her but at the same time he did. Even though he did realize her feeling all too late he wanted to know. He didn't want to hear it from someone else, or hear what her feelings are thought someone else. No he wanted to hear it from her, he wanted to see her say it, either she still had those feelings for him or if she had moved on. He wanted to know. He needed to know. It may seem selfish of him to spring this all on her out of nowhere. But he couldn't think straight, he felt like if he takes his times it will be too late that the answer might change because of that time. Because he would be taking his time, one step at a time. He figured now might be the best time to ask her. No one would be in the way, no one would be there to distract them.

He didn't talk to Plagg or Nino about this it was an impulse choice. He wanted to know, before he developed anymore feelings for her. He didn't want this to end up as an unrequited love not again. Even though he seemed fine, the absence of Ladybug not responding to his feelings for so long made his heart ache.

So he wanted to know, he didn't want to feel like that anymore.

He spotted Marinette, standing by a railing she seemed to be enjoying the breeze. As he walked towards her he stopped.

There was so much going on in him mind he decided to stop and think about what he was doing. And what would he do if he had an answer.

But that's all he really needed, an answer. He wants to know before he could make up his mind. Before he goes any deeper than he is already in.


End file.
